Enamorado de Julieta
by LauraPruLiech
Summary: PruLiech


Enamorado de julieta

-¿Y como que nos invitas a tomar el té, Suiza?.- preguntó Ludwig, sorbiendo el líquido caliente de la taza de té.-

-Sí, ¿qué te pasa?- Prusia le mira fijamente, ignorando el refresco frente a él.-

-Bueno, lo siento. Pero mi jefe me dijo que debía hacer nuevos amigos, y Austria estaba fuera de la cuestión así que ...- Vash explicó, un poco incómodo con la situación.

-¡Esto es tan poco awesome!- gritó Gilbert, poniendo los pies sobre la mesa de café. Suspiró, mirando alrededor de la habitación algo para divertirse y llenar sus necesidades awesomes.

-¿quién es ella?- Preguntó Prusia, asintiendo con la cabeza en la dirección de una joven ruborizándose en la esquina. -No dijiste que tenías compañía durante hoy, Switzy.-

-¿Compañía? Oh, es sólo mi hermana pequeña, Lili. Le gusta pasar el rato a mi alrededor. Es linda, ¿Verdad?- Comentó Suiza enorgullecido de tan hermosa acompañante-

¿Linda? ¡Ella es tan adorable!... - pensó el Prusiano, con un rubor subiendo a sus mejillas.- -B-bien ...-

-Parece que a Gilbert ya le gusta ella y ni siquiera se han dicho" hola "- bromeó Alemania, tomando otro sorbo de su té.-

-D -déjame en paz…- El Prusiano, nervioso, se levantó rápidamente del sofá, chocando con la adorable chica alemana de pelo rubio.-

-¡O-Oh ... lo siento! ¡Estaba distraída!- Se disculpó, ocultando su rubor.

-N-no ... no debería haber corrido tan rápido por aquí.- Agachó la cabeza-

La chica le miró un momento y sonrió dulcemente.-Yo soy Lili- Hizo una leve reverencia-

- Gilbert. Pero puedes llamarme Gil si quieres- Se alegró al haber dado un pequeño paso en su relación.-

~Comprobando, si, Julieta, ¿estás conmigo?

La lluvia está cayendo en la acera

No voy a entrar hasta que llegue fuera

Comprobando, si Julieta mata al limbo

Voy a seguir lanzando piedras a la ventana

No hay vuelta atrás para nosotros esta noche…~

-Entonces, dijiste que salías a por un poco de aire fresco, ¿no es así?- Pregunta la chica alemana, Lili, caminando junto al prusiano ahora apodado como "Gil". -

-Sí, no podía soportar a West burlándose de mí.- admitió el prusiano, caminando por la orilla del lago. -¿Así que tú eres la hermana pequeña de Suiza? ¿Qué haces por aquí para divertirte?-

-Bueno, por lo general sólo hago lo que me dice mi hermano mayor.-

-Eso no es divertido.- dijo Prusia, sentándose en el suelo. -¿Qué quieres hacer?-

-Bueno, ¿quieres ir a nadar en el lago? Eso suena divertido…- respondió Lili acariciando su vestido.-

-Bueno, entonces, vamos a ir a nadar.- Asintió él.

-Pero ... yo no tengo un traje de baño - comentó la alemana cabizbaja.

Prusia se inclinó tomándola de la barbilla y la besó en sus labios dulces, inocentes, haciéndola sonrojar violentamente. -¿Es eso un problema?- Sonrió lascivo.

-Gilbert… y-yo…- Le miró con ojos platónicos ante aquel beso, sin palabra alguna para responder.

-Prusia, a menos que quieras una bala en el cráneo, te sugiero que te alejes de mi hermana pequeña ahora mismo,- amenazaba Vash, apuntando con su arma al alemán.

-¡Oh vamos, Vash!- Gimoteó Prusia.

-¡No voy a permitir que le hagas nada!- Le dedicó una mirada fulminante.

~Corre, pequeña, corre, ni se te ocurra mirar hacia atrás

Nos harán pedazos

Si se les da la oportunidad

No vendes tu corazón

No dijimos que no estamos destinados a estar juntos

Corre, pequeña, corre, siempre seremos tú y yo

Comprobando, si, Julieta, voy a estar esperándote

Deseando, con ganas de volver a besarte

Sólo huye y no le digas a un alma adiós~

-Vash, creo que has sobreactuado-. Dijo Lili, sentada en su cama.

-Yo no he sobreactuado, te he salvado. Gilbert no es bueno, y yo no quiero que tú seas contagiada por sus acciones estúpidas.- dijo Suiza, dándole un camisón. -Ahora, cámbiate y vete a la cama.-

-Sí, hermano mayor.- Lili se puso rápidamente su camisón, y se metió en la cama. Ella comenzó a la deriva en un sueño sin sueños, cuando…

-¡Lili! ¡en a la ventana!- Aquella voz despertó a la chica.

¿Quién ... quién me estará llamando a estas horas de la noche? Pensó ella entreabriendo los ojos.

-Soy yo, Gil. ¡Ven a la ventana!-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- gritó ella enjugándose los ojos y acercándose a la ventana.

-¡Escucha, quería verte!- Admitió él algo sonrojado.

-¡Pero mi hermano mayor te matará si te ve aquí!-

-¡Bueno, al menos me voy a morir intentando ver tu linda carita!-

~Y comprobando, sí, Julieta, aquí está la cuenta regresiva

3, 2, 1, vas a caer a mis brazos ahora

Pueden cambiarte las cerraduras

No dejes que te cambien de opinión

Corre, pequeña, corre, ni se te ocurra mirar hacia atrás

Nos harán pedazos

Si se les da la oportunidad~

-¿Podrías venir aquí?- Preguntó el prusiano.

-No puedo ir contigo, ¡no con Suiza despierto!- Gimoteó ella.

-¿Y qué? Sólo di que estás tomando un poco de aire fresco.-

-¿A las doce de la noche?- Rió tímidamente.

-Mira, ¡ven aquí!- declaró Prusia, abrazándose a sí mismo con fuerza. -Gott, se me están congelando las pelotas…-

-Bueno ...- Cedió Lili sin poder evitar sentir pena.

-¡Prusia! ¡Sal de mi casa!- gritó Suiza, apuntando con su arma a Gilbert.

-¡Mein gott!- El prusiano empezó a correr.

-¡Vash! ¡No!-Gritó la alemana.

~No vendes tu corazón

No dijimos que no estamos destinados a estar juntos

Corre, pequeña, corre, siempre seremos tú y yo

Estamos volando a través de la noche

Estamos volando a través de la noche, muy arriba

La vista desde aquí es cada vez mejor

Contigo a mi lado

Corre, pequeña, corre, ni se te ocurra mirar hacia atrás

Nos harán pedazos

Si se les da la oportunidad~

Lili bajó corriendo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, tratando de detener a su hermano que estaba apuntando a Gilbert quien ahora estaba en el suelo . -¡Onii-sama! ¡ Por favor, no dispares!-

-Lili, sal de mi camino y vuelve a casa, ¡ahora!-

-¡No! ¡No dejaré que le dispares!- Gritó Lili agitando los brazos colocándose delante de él.

-¿Y por qué no?- El suizo bajó un poco el arma, mirándola impaciente.

-Porque ... porque yo .. me gusta.- Ella se inclinó y besó los labios de Gilbert, haciéndole sonrojar esta vez a él.

-Aw, me gustas demasiado- Admitió ella sonriéndole sonrojada.

-L-lili ...- Le miró algo sorprendido ante el beso.

El suizo interpuso su arma entre ambos.

-Por favor, Vash…- Dijeron ambos al unísono cogidos de la mano.

Se lo pensó un poco pero finalmente cedió.-Bien, pero sólo podréis estar juntos en lugares donde pueda mantener una estrecha vigilancia sobre ti.-

~No vendes tu corazón

No dijimos que no estamos destinados a estar juntos

Corre, pequeña, corre, siempre seremos tú y yo

Corre, pequeña, corre, ni se te ocurra mirar hacia atrás

Nos harán pedazos

Si se les da la oportunidad

No vendes tu corazón

No dijimos que no estamos destinados a estar juntos

Corre, pequeña, corre, siempre seremos tú y yo

Tú y yo, tú y yo…~


End file.
